role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Spartans GX
Spartans GX (スパルタンGX, Spartans GX) is a giant mecha piloted by Bullets and Iron Jack and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Spartans GX shares the same personality as his pilots, who are both snide and conniving and determined to take down FlamingoMask, as well as Ex-Aid, who they have a strong dislike as well. History Debut and Death: Project Spartan Spartans GX made it's appearance when it appeared in Yokohama being piloted by two of the top members of the Mecha Gang; Bullets and Iron Jack. Spartans GX and Spartans TC began to open laser fire at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to get caught up in the crossfire. Luckily though, help was on the way, as then Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appeared to assist FlamingoMask in the fight against the two Spartan robots. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid went to fight Spartans GX, while FlamingoMask went to fight against Spartans TC. Iron Jack saw Ex-Aid and remembered him back from their brawl in Tokyo, to which Bullets remembered as well, getting furious. Bullets and Iron Jack then drove Spartans GX over to fight Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid changed into his Double Action Gamer Level XX form, appearing separately from the single body, having jumped up in time to avoid the attack. Spartans GX then fired two Platinum Rays from it's claws directly at Ex-Aid's Level XX forms; to which Ex-Aid's Level XX forms dodged to avoid the beam. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then slashed at Spartans GX with his blade, causing Spartans GX to spin about. Spartans GX then flew up and then activated it's "Punch-Punch-Claw" attack against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms, punching at the two. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then rolled out of the way of the Punch-Punch-Claw attack, leaping and avoiding the attack. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then fired their guns at Spartans GX, followed up by smashing Spartans GX in the head with a giant hammer. Spartans GX then began to spin around and around like a top at fast speeds, ramming itself against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms. Both Ex-Aids closed their covers, causing the two to merge back into Ex-Aid, who then pulled out a different cartridge of similar size, pushing a button on it. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then changed into his Maximum Gamer Level 99 form and then jumped upward, punching at Spartans GX's chest hard. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then reappeared behind Spartans GX's back, kicking it in the back. Spartans GX fought back by punching it's claws at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid's chest, followed up Spartans GX firing it's eye lasers and Platinum Rays at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid was hit by the lasers, but skidded back. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then ran up and lifted Spartans GX up, then threw him in the air. Spartans GX landed down and prepared to make another charge against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Spartans GX bashed it's head against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid, only for Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid to punch it in the chest in retaliation, followed up by Spartans GX firing it's Disc Missiles against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid took the blast head-on, barely slowed but still moving, punching the mech in the chest again, and again, before kicking it upward. Spartans GX was sent flying up, Ex-Aid floated upwards and then used his Maximum Critical Break attack; his energy channeling into a powerful kick, which is delivered directly to Spartans GX's chest, creating a large hole in it. Spartans GX then landed down, his eyes dimmed as smoke emitted from the hole in his chest. Spartans GX then fell over and exploded, destroying Spartans GX. Bullets and Iron Jack were then sent flying away from the blast, defeating them as well. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: '''Spartans GX can fly at Mach 3. * '''Eye Lasers: '''Spartans GX could fire laser beams from his eyes. * '''Platinum Rays: '''Spartans GX could shoot out energy beams called "Platinum Rays" from his claws. * '''Claws: '''Spartans GX can use his claws for combat, such as to hack or slash against enemies. * '''Disc Missiles: '''Spartans GX could shoot out five powerful disc-shaped energy projectiles from his chest. * '''Armor: '''Spartans GX was heavily armored due to being made of strong metals, making him very durable to certain attacks. * '''Extensive Arms: Spartans GX could stretch out his arms to punch against enemies hard. Said attack is also given then name of "Punch-Punch-Claw". * Rotation: Spartans GX could spin around like a top in order to bounce foes right off of him. Trivia * Spartans GX had no powers or weapons (that were show on-screen anyways) in Sailor Fight!, due to having been a very minor character in it. All of his abilities were made up for RP. * Spartans GX is the first piloted mecha to combat FlamingoMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)